Tidal Force
by Ruka9
Summary: The moon hovering high over the ocean tides, a Berserk wolf stands over the defenseless water bearer ready to test just how elementally oriented the heartless Organization really is, all to satisfy the hungry need for fun their sadistic leader can never seem to fill up on. The moon's high in charge now, who will it claim tonight? M for blood shed.
1. Acquisition

A spiraling staircase carrying those daring up the highest tower in the Castle That Never Was to the lone hallway leading to the single room located in solitary there. Only one ever dared travel up the curling stairs; the seventh member of the heartless Organization, Saix.

He paused on his way down the silent hall to look out one of the arched windows at the glimmering heart moon hovering high over their bleak world; Kingdom Hearts. One day, all their efforts will restore what once was lost.

He returned to his track down the dark hall till he reached two double doors closed to form their Nobody insignia. He knocked thrice and waited in the effervescent echoes of the knocks.

"Who dares disturb me?" A harsh voice asked from within the room.

"Saix, Superior. I bring the information you requested." Saix answered.

"Ah, finally. Enter." The doors opened on their own allowing entrance to the seventh Nobody.

The room was as dark as the very entity that kept the Nobodies alive. Only candles lined up around the walls made the interior visible. Without saying, the room was larger than any other bedroom in the Castle, nearly four times as large. But only the farthest left corner, up some stairs of a patch of raised ground, was there an actual bedroom set. The rest of the room was an office, library, even a trophy room where rare prizes were neatly displayed behind glass cases.

Behind the doors in the middle of the room rested a long oak desk on an elevated platform. The platform was necessary so that whenever some brave Nobody decided it was smart to interrupt their Superior they would always have to look up at him. Said Superior sat behind that desk then, erect and hands folded neatly on top of his paperwork.

"Superior." Saix addressed his leader, bowing his head in respect.

"Saix." Xemnas replied calmly. With others he was formal and used rank to address them, but with Saix things were different. "What do you have for me?"

"They've finally returned. They don't seem to be harmed, except for Eleven. He won't be able to use his abilities for some time." Saix started.

"I see. The botanists worked more thorough than anticipated. But aside from that, any advances?" Xemnas leaned back in his large, black, plush swivel chair.

"Before Eleven lost his abilities we discovered he can both revive dead or dying flora and also bring them to life in the sense of giving them mobile life. He currently has a Venus Fly Trap he brought to life from Deep Jungle."

"Living plants that can think for themselves. Could be useful. And Eight?"

"His control over multiple fire points has increased. His current top number is twenty four."

"A perfect way to destroy as fast as possible. And of Nine?"

"No progress."

"What?" Xemnas dropped his folded hands in favor of slapping them down in shock on his desk. "What do you mean no progress?"

"Nine stands the same. No new ability used or approved upon." Saix said. Though he kept a calm tone he didn't particularly enjoy the way Xemnas' orange eyes narrowed in a malevolent way he knew all too well meant coming rage.

"Why am I not surprised? We set up a perfect situation so the thee of them would easily walk in to that lab and gain a simple boost for this Organization but of course, the only one to fail the untold mission was that worthless water nymph." Xemnas growled and thumped his back against his chair with arms folded across his chest like an upset stubborn child.

"If he's so useless, why not just terminate him now?" Saix asked.

"Because." Xemnas turned so his chair's back was to Saix mainly so he could scowl in peace. "His control over water is something we cannot loose. Though sometimes I wish you had killed him back when you first found him cowering in that alley. I just wish the water hadn't chosen someone who only sits on his arse playing a useless instrument all day." Xemnas sighed deeply and pinched the brim of his nose hoping to stop the oncoming ache he knew the pounding in his head meant.

"Superior, are you well?"

"Oh sure, I'm fine. Migraines are very joyous moments to celebrate you imprudent mutt!" Xemnas snapped. The pounding in his head grew worse with his own shout as the rims of his vision stained with shades of black. His anger was no aide to the nauseating migraine assaulting him.

"Forgive me, Superior…" Saix said in a low, light tone. By the way he held his hands behind his back and stood with a slight hunch, head lowered and eyes to the ground, he really seemed like a dog that had just been scolded by its master; all he was missing was the tail tucked between his thighs and ears bent back in submission. The silence continued between the two Nobodies until Xemnas took a deep, slow inhale.

"Saix." Xemnas held up a hand. "Come here." He needed his medicine.

Saix slowly approached his vindictive leader and climbed the platform's stairs till he stood next to the open hand. "Superior?"

Xemnas snapped his arm out to grab the long blue locks hanging down the sides of his devoted follower's pale face. Saix growled due to his defensive instincts but he dared not act out any further as he was forced down to his knees next to Xemnas. Keeping his expressionless look forward Xemnas pulled on the hair in his grip as far up and back as Saix's neck would allow. The blue wolf remained silent, only grinding his teeth together to withstand the pain; he was used to this treatment. Finally, Xemnas released him with a sigh, this one soft, relaxed.

"I remember the fist the first time I did that to you; the grunts of pain that seeped through your fangs. It was amusing, but I do enjoy this new thrill of trying to coax that voice from you again. Don't you?" Xemnas asked as he leaned in his chair, arm propped on the arm rest and chin nuzzled on his palm.

"Mm…" Saix responded as he cracked his stiff neck. Xemnas placed the same hand that had grabbed him so harshly a top of his head.

"Our times together, Saix, are such stress relievers from the toils the rest of our barbaric Organization causes." Xemnas closed his eyes so that all his senses were directed towards the feeling of the soft blue hair slipping through his fingers as he pat his devoted pet.

Saix, too, closed his eyes so he could better relax to the familiar sensation combing through his hair.

The relationship between the two was, unique. Out in the eyes of their heartless brethren the two retained their emotionless, cold state that defines that of a true Nobody. But in closed quarters their mood took a turn, their relationship taking on a sadistic taste that easily flips to a state of relaxation, all in control of Xemnas' unpredictable whim. Saix really had no choice but to go along with it. As much as some of their times together grew uncomfortably odd, he did, however, enjoy the more calm moments; less pain that way.

Just how did they end up in such an intimate swing of things? Well, their time of nostalgia will have its own moment. The two were too far in to their own state of minds to remember such a trifle moment of their past. Though sometimes their conscious did dare to show them, remind them "This was your past. You can't run from it".

But currently their mind was at peace.

A grandfather's clock chimes of eight interrupted their peaceful silence.

"Superior, I need to go." Saix was the first to speak.

"Hm?" The silver haired leaded looked down at the blue wolf who had, at some point deep in his silent state, rested his rounded chin on the arm of the chair. "Oh, it's that time of month again, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Saix sighed softly. He was relaxed, as odd as it was for him to think it, and really disliked the idea of moving. "The full moon will be at its peak in around an hour."

"What's it like, Saix to be so deeply elementally oriented?" Xemnas asked. He wasn't asking as a question, more as a rhetorical statement.

"Your element guides you as well." Saix replied.

"I control the darkness. I've never felt what you or the others have. When their own element comes against them, uses them in a heated passion only to be deposited short after once their use is complete and the element satisfied."

"It's not a pleasant experience, Superior, as I've mentioned every month. I can harbor the moon's energy but the moon can harvest mine as well during this time. That's why I must leave or else-"

"I know." Xemnas interrupted. "Your overpowered Berserker mode that takes over will destroy everything. Repetitiveness gets boring you know." Xemnas sighed. "If only Nine were this easy to overpower."

"Tch. Water isn't a controlling force; it's a force to control. That's why the moon creates the tides. If you think about it," Saix tilted his head as a thought occurred to him. "I assume that's why Nine is more frightened of me than others are." Saix shrugged. "Or he's that much of a coward."

Xemnas sat straight, a grin creeping on his sharp face. "Saix, you just gave me a brilliant idea."

"I did?" Saix wasn't sure how.

"The moon controls the tides. You are the moon, he is the manipulative shore. He's already displaying your dominance over him by his fear." Xemnas started.

"Yes... and?"

"Who's to say that you can't fully gain control over him?"

"Superior, I don't think that's possible..."

"Maybe not before, but now. When you're at your elemental strongest."

"Superior..."

"Think about it." Xemnas turned in his chair to hold Saix's face between his palms. "If you come in to contact with him right at your peak, maybe bite him or something, I don't know, some way to infect him with the power of the moon it could awaken within him an elemental bond never touched, never thought of. One you will dominate over. One I can control and actually use to find an ounce of use in him. The idea of it, it could work."

"I'm not a werewolf." Saix responded now eye to eye with wide excited eyes glimmering with excite. Xemnas' ecstasy grew in his speech in a bubbling aura that he hadn't felt his body shift till his and Saix's noses touched. "I can't just bite him and turn him into what I am." Saix continued.

"Did I say you were a werewolf?" Xemnas glared and pressed his nails to Saix's cheeks so he could pull them. "No. I said you have to unlock the elemental bond he has with you that we haven't even considered to be possible. If it requires a bite then that's just a coincidence."

"Superior... I think this idea is too farfetched..." Saix was on his back once his final words slipped past his lips. Xemnas sat on top of him keeping him pinned by the hands wound tightly around his throat.

"Are you denying me? Xemnas hissed, his orange eyes gaining a hint of black. "Are you denying me and my demands, my orders? Challenging me? Have you forgotten who is in charge of you? Or maybe," Xemnas tightened his grip and used it as a support as he slid his body down so his hips rested upon Saix's. "My pretty little pet here has forgotten why he's my pet and needs a reminder?"

"S-superior..." Saix gasped and held the arms catching his air flow. Kept his hips cemented to the tile floor. "Al-alright... I'll do it!"

Xemnas grinned darkly and released Saix. He marveled at the way Saix choked and shook for air under him. "There's the obedient pet I trained." Xemnas ran a hand through the panting wolf's hair in praise. He was starting to feel a thrill he hadn't felt in some time. Using Saix as an outlet for his desperate need to feel amusement was his favorite pass time, but maybe a new, fresh pet to experiment with would feed his need further.

"What... am I to do?" Saix asked when finally finding his breath.

"Good question." Xemnas leaned down, hands on either side of Saix's head, forehead pressed to his and long silver hair falling over to hide the wolf's face in a private curtained room for the two. "I'll send Eight and Nine on a mission tonight. You will follow them and once you feel yourself shifting take Nine and do what you must to pass on the moon's curse to him."

"But… even if it does work on him he most likely won't show any effects until the next full moon. The Hunter's Moon next month." Saix explained.

"Be that as it may. We'll wait as long as it takes till we figure out what works. We need to increase our Organization's power, and our fun."

"I... suppose so." Saix was still unsure about Xemnas' mad plan. Be he knew of the consequences of denying Xemnas a second time.

"Excellent. Oh, and return here when you're done."

"But I'll be a savage beast. I should go to the world safest and away from anything."

"Not these three days. I need to experience you as a full Berserker first hand again if we're going to be adding a new member to our little pack next month."

"I... if you're sure..."

"I'm always sure, when it comes to you." Xemnas whispered softly.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here's one of the fics I said branched off from "Testing Nature". Not the one that really depends on it but just references it a tad. That other one will come after this one. So anyway, what do you think about my sadisticmasochist Xemnas? Back story: I had originally written this type of Xemnas for a friend who requested personalized fics from me (she gave me free will to personalize the characters as I felt) and well, I really enjoyed how that Xemnas turned out so I thought he deserved a come back. Hope I didn't weird anyone out. Oh, and if you liked the cover picture I drew for this fic feel free to say, or dis it, whichever helps me to improve my work for you. It is all about making you, the readers, happy. I hope you enjoy this new fic and what I have planned for it! Until next time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own the cover image for I drew it and signed it. (Though it got cut out when editing the image. -.-)


	2. Subterfuge

Demyx gave a big, long yawn as he stretched his arms over his head. His mullet fell over his face in a heaped mess, a result from having been awoken so late in to the night for a sudden mission.

"Mmm… did Zexion say why we had to do this mission now?" Demyx asked as he rubbed the crust of sleep from his tired ocean blue eyes.

"Nope." Axel responded as he stopped Demyx from falling over a rock in his half asleep state. He was more put together than Demyx, being more of a night owl and having been up when Zexion appeared with the mission order anyway. "He just said Xemnas suspects that something important with the people here in Halloween Town was going to happen and we had to find out how to use it to the Organization's advantage."

"I'm sure we could have still done this in the morning…" Demyx yawned again. "These guys party all night anyway. I'm sleepy…"

"Well that's what you get for staying up all last night. Marly can't control plants but he can still walk, don't baby him." Axel scolded.

"Nnn… don't pester me… not in the mood-whoa!" Demyx had only shut his weary eyes for a slight moment of relief. But to do that while traversing through a cemetery well, trouble isn't far. He had fallen down an open grave but, lucky for him it was a freshly dug pit so the soft upturned soil at the base cushioned his fall.

"Demyx!" Axel peered down the grave with worry. "Demyx answer me!"

"Mmm… soft…" Demyx sighed in comfort in the sweet pillow feel of the dirt on his weary body.

"Really? Is your laziness that bad that you'd sleep in a grave?"

"Don't judge me." Demyx huffed.

"Are you planning on getting out of there?"

"Are you planning on carrying me the rest of the night?"

Axel shook his head. "Fine. I'll go have a productive night while you nap. Just don't go anywhere." Axel turned and continued his way out the cemetery while mumbling under his breath something about hiding Demyx's music sheets for making him go alone. Or just using him as a bench for a while. Something to get revenge that wouldn't end up with Marluxia strangling him.

"Don't plan to." Demyx sighed in satisfaction. He gathered more of the soft dirt in to a makeshift pillow and settled in to a steady slumber.

Little, though, did the two Nobodies notice was the pair of glowing yellow eyes that had been following them since they arrived at Halloween Town. These eyes blended well with the glittering floating fireflies emerging from the darkness. Now that Demyx was alone the eyes could escape the shadows.

A shovel dug in to the ground further sinking in as it supported the weight leaning upon it. Saix looked down at the young Nobody sleeping peacefully in his grave. "He allows himself to fall vulnerable so easily." Saix muttered to himself. "It'll almost make this hunt to easy." Saix looked back to the large, white, shining moon looming over him. "Not much longer now." A soft breeze passed through the graves that combed through his hair in a gentle wisp. He could feel the moon taking a stronger hold on him the later the night grew. The hypnotic pull of the moon he could not resist. He touched the sharp fangs protruding from beneath his lips. "Not much longer." He repeated but this time as a low growl. He turned back to stare at his sleeping prey with deep hunger.

...

Axel continued his survey alone around the town square of the currently quiet town. Not really sure what he expected to see from something that supposedly was to "use to the Organization's advantage". He looked in to a window of a seemingly abandoned home only to yelp at the spider web net clinging to his face. "Ow! Okay sorry sorry!" He apologized to an upset black widow waving one of her small fists angrily at him and speaking only audible squeaks of curses. "This town." Axel snorted as he burned the web from his face.

He made his way to the green water fountain in the middle of the square. "I think Zexion tricked us. There's absolutely nothing going on." He sat on the fountain edge with a sigh. "But then again, I could just not be looking hard enough, is what the bookworm would say. Right?" The raven pecking around his feet shrugged and continued scavenging. Axel shook his head and rested his head down between his hands. "Maybe if I just sit here something will happen."

A high pitched gong sounded throughout the town. The raven cawed loudly and fled to join his kind in a fleeing cloud towards the cemetery. The town's clock tower was signaling the current hour; 9:00 p.m. Nine steady gongs then silence again. "Maybe I should have gone and slept like Demyx..."

...

The first gong: he stood straight.

The second gong: his canines extended to their sharpest length, longer and deadlier than his other sharpened teeth.

The third gong: his eyes held wide.

The fourth gong: his hair grew shaggy, longer, now falling down his back.

The fifth gong: his ears extended. A longer, sharper elf like form than normal. More aerodynamic and with better range.

The sixth gong: his arms trembled, his hands splayed open.

The seventh gong: his sharp curved black nails teared free from his gloves.

The eighth gong: he was hunched over, tearing in to his own hair with those piercing nails, his entire being trembling.

The ninth gong: he roared. His eyes were a bright glowing yellow. Head leaned back up at the moon, he holds his arms open, eager to accept its offering.

Saix's mind was still his own, barely. He needed to act quickly before his mind joined his body's beastly form. He leapt down in the grave landing over Demyx on all fours. He was snarling, baring his teeth over the oblivious sleeping Nobody. His true mind was hesitant. His beast mind was hungry. He leaned closer to the fresh flesh below him parting his toothy gape. Sticky drool slipped from his tongue to Demyx's cheek.

Demyx groaned and wiped at the disturbance touching his cheek. He awoke at the thick slime he felt spread across his face. Saix snarled seeing his prey stir. Demyx froze. He felt the hot breathes puff against him; the low, rough snarled breathing. He turned and gasped at the set of fangs inches from his face. On his back he rolled and scurried away frantically from the hulking beast. He had never seen Saix in his full berserker form so, mixed in with the shrouds of darkness the grave held, Saix could have been some beast of Halloween Town seeking an easy meal.

Demyx's head hit the dirt wall of the grave. He was confined with the hungry beast. Dirt flew when Saix pounced with nails out to pierce the soft tender flesh of the water bearer and his blue mane capping behind him. But the young Nobody ducked under the blue wolf in time to allow him to slam against the wall and sink his nails deep in to the dirt.

Demyx took advantage of the struggling stuck monster to use him as a step out the grave. The thrashing beast was enough to get his face over the top, but he still had to pull the rest of his body free. An upturned root would do the trick. Kicking the wall, struggling to hurry, he was almost out.

"Gah!" A sharp slicing to his back. His skin tore easily around the nails digging in to his back. Blood seeped out to stain the torn fabric hanging from him, sticking to him now. Demyx ground his teeth and lost some of his footing but held on for his life. Saix pitted his other set of claws in Demyx's stomach.

"Hck!" His gut was on fire. His grip faltered some allowing Saix to tug him back to the pit some. "H-help..." No one was around. He had to save himself. He concentrated trying his hardest to ignore to nails piercing him and the snarling below. With a deep inhale he summoned a water torrent. "Gaaah!" The torrent freed him from the beast's hold, by tearing the nails down his back and stomach. He couldn't hold the torrent under him and dropped himself in a muddy puddle outside the grave. He stood and ran quickly besides the stinging pain from the nails.

He heard the snarl. He knew the monster would appear soon.

Saix easily pulled himself from the grave. His mind was slipping fast, anger edging the beast on. He sniffed the blood caked over his nails and licked it slowly. He grined. The sweet taste was pleasing, addicting. Splashing mud in his wake he sprinted after his prey like a wolf, the thrill of the hunt starting within him great pleasure and lust.

The hard panting was right behind him. Demyx pusheed himself to run faster from the terrifying _click click click_ of nails on stone catching up to him. His blood dripped to the ground leaving an easy trail. Demyx could feel himself growing weaker with the more blood he lost but he continued onward.

Prey and hunter. The hunter fueled with a rampaging adrenaline. The prey weakened but fighting to remain. Saix snarled coming close once to taking down Demyx but with a quick water whip to the demon's face the water bearer bought himself more time.

Down a ledge and over a fence Demyx finally stopped behind an old building's corner to catch his breath; his throat burned with each deep gasp he took. As he gasped he looked from the corner. The town's square was just in sight and by the silence he must have lost the beast far back. He sighed with a hand on his stomach. "I should have gone with Axel..." he said to himself as he looked at the blood on his palm.

He felt the hot breaths against the nape of his neck before seeing the shadow cast over him. A low growl followed him as he slowly stood straight. On either side of him a clawed hand waited for his acknowledgement. He hadn't lost the beast at all. The beast had bested him.

He gulped.

...

Axel sat on the fountain bored, waiting for whatever it was they were supposed to be waiting for to happen.

"Aaahahaaa!" A shrill squeal haunted over the square. Axel jolted from his seat.

"Okay... was that what we were waiting for?"

There was another cry, this one catching with pain. A roar echoed with the scream. Axel followed the call of pain and panic slowly. Whoever had got themselves mauled to a point of emitting those piercing cries, Axel wasn't sure he was going to find much left of them.

The cries of anguish were beckoning him from behind a crumbling building. He followed it on keeping his hands ready to summon flames should the need arise.

"Gaha!" Another horrid squeal. He stopped before the corner, too on edge to turn to see. But the shadows playing on the opposite wall, thanks to a lantern, provided him a good idea of what was occurring.

A small frame was thrashed and smacked helplessly by a larger frame that easily overpowered it, clawed hands tearing at the defenseless prey. Small splatters of shadowed blood danced free with each plunge of those claws. The larger bulk finally pushed the bleeding flesh to the cobblestone ground with a thud and a grunt.

"No... please no more sto-ahh!"

Axel's eyes snapped wide. That voice layered with pain, he knew it.

Demyx was on his back gripping the arms of the hungry beast dominating him. His cloak was torn and sticking to his ripped body by means of his own dark blood seeping from his being. The assailant dug his nails deeper in the shoulders of the near dead sitarist summoning a soft pained gasp. Demyx held on tighter to the arms he clung to still trying to fight. Saix had him ready.

In one swoop his canines were digging in to the grove connecting shoulder to neck. Half lidded sea-green eyes snapped shut in anguish. The sound of soft meat tearing, blood spewing, Demyx screaming, Saix growling in lustful satisfaction, it was a nightmare scene from a horror film.

"I suggest you release that." Axel hissed, now standing over Saix with his hand ablaze. He, either, recognized Saix in the shadows of his beast form.

Saix growled back and bit harder, but this time only the sound of slicing flesh sounded. Demyx remained silent.

Emerald eyes burned bright. "That's it!" He craned a fire orb at Saix but he easily avoided the burning orb with a simple duck. With one last sickening bite Saix released the still body and ran off on all fours while dodging the fireballs aimed after him. "Demyx!" Axel fell to the floor quickly to scoop up his bleeding friend in his arms. "Demyx!" He wasn't responding. His eyes remained closed, mouth agape, body limp and bleeding. The bite to his neck dug deep past the layers of skin right to the muscle. Blood flowed endlessly from there, the punctures, everywhere. "Demyx…" Axel's lips trembled. Even with portals he wasn't sure if he could get Demyx to Vexen in time. "Demyx no…" Axel held his dear friend close, pressing his face to the bloody mullet.

"Is someone there?"

"Get away from us!" Axel held a flaming palm up while holding his dying friend tighter with the other.

"Your friend, he's injured."

"No duh! Get away now!"

"Well then." Jack Skellington folded his long boney arms in disapproval. "I was only going to offer help. If your friend there doesn't see help soon he'll surely die. And I should know, I am dead."

"I don't need anyone from this world touching him, got it!?" Axel snapped. He blamed the entire psychotic nightmare world for Demyx's demise. But he blamed himself more for having left him alone.

"If that's how you feel, I won't force you." Jack turned his back to Axel. "But if you change your mind, I'm sure Dr. Finkelstein wouldn't mind patching him up." Jack walked on several steps but stopped at the slight whisper calling him back.

"Wait… Dr.?" Axel asked quietly, calming his rage.

"Yes. He's very good at what he does." Jack answered without looking back at Axel.

Axel looked down at Demyx. He could see the outline of his body already starting to go back and forth between solid to transparent. Axel grit his teeth, swallowed his pride and hoisted Demyx up with him as he stood. "Take me to him, please."

Jack smiled, his hollow black eyes seeming to gleam along with his upturned skeleton grin. "This way then."

* * *

><p>Xemnas stared up at the brightly glimmering heart moon. He knew by the way its gleam was brighter than normal that the full moon was high and that Saix would be setting their plan in motion. He grinned wide. He was eager for Saix's return to the room with news.<p>

He didn't have to wait for long as the sound of a dark portal opened and closed behind him.

"Saix, welcome back." Xemnas turned from his window to the heavily panting Nobody sitting in the middle of the room. "Did you do it?" He approached Saix free of fear.

Saix looked up at Xemnas. Aside from the blood splatters on his face he held a torn piece of Demyx's cloak tightly between his teeth. He placed it in the open palm of his Superior with a growl.

"Ah, so this is the proof you brought me. Excellent work." Xemnas looked over the blooded fabric as he ran his other hand down Saix's long, now course, hair. "Yes. You are so good at listening to orders. I hope you didn't hurt him too much. We do need him functional after all."

Saix growled and passed his tongue over his sharp blood stained canines.

"Heh. Don't worry. Next month you'll have to show him you dominate him so you'll be able to taste his blood again." Xemnas ran his hand smoothly down Saix's neck. "But these three days it will be just us." He turned to his desk to store the torn fabric.

Saix watched his Superior. His back turned to him invited vulnerability. His process of thought was gone, the beast in him howling for a rampage. He licked his lips and stood.

"So, Saix, what shall we—urk!" Xemnas' chin met the hard wood of the desk with a loud, teeth clenching thud. His body was being forcibly bent over and pressed on the desk and arms held together behind his back by sharp nails digging in to his wrists. A warning growl sounded behind him. Rather than worry, he grinned. "I see. You want to play this game, hm?"

Saix growled. He raised one clawed hand while still holding Xemnas pinned with the other and brought it down Xemnas' back cutting past the thick leather of the cloak to the soft skin of the man he held down. Xemnas grunted as the nails dug down deep and scraped all the way to his waist.

"Ah… I forgot how sharp your nails were." Xemnas said, his grin growing larger.

Saix snarled. He licked the blood dripping from his nails slowly, globs of his drool falling on to Xemnas' open back. Xemnas twitched with each glob that stung his wound but still, he didn't fight an allowed Saix to continue. The acidic blood on Saix's thick tongue made his nostrils flare and pupils dilate. He needed more. His tongue was on the bleeding claw marks lapping up any blood what would seep free, working from the bottom up. Xemnas shuddered, now able to grip the desk since Saix had released his arms.

"Saix, you're so eager tonight." Xemnas chuckled. "I can feel your pooling drool grow the more you taste my blood."

Saix's nose was to the back of Xemnas' ear, hot puffs of sticky breathes escaping his parted maw to tickle Xemnas' neck. Just a taste. He ran his tongue slowly up the slender dark neck feeling on his tongue the acidic burn of darkness. He growled with a deeper hunger.

Xemnas shuddered with the purest delight. He rolled under the blue wolf so he could hold the blood smeared face. "Oh, Saix, I thought you would have forgotten having been away so long. But you can never forget your Master, what we've done, can you?"

Saix didn't answer. He was captivated by the slow moving throat exposed to him now. He leaned down so to gently, at first, press the tip of his tongue to the vulnerable flesh. Then he tasted, savored, the dark flesh with long slow flicks of his slickened tongue.

Xemnas shuddered and leaned his head back further and further with each lick. He gasped when fangs pierced the lubed flesh. His arms snaked around the bloodlust wolf's neck to grab two big handfuls of blue locks. He tugged and tugged to encourage his assailant to bite harder. The edge of the desk dug in to his back but it was more stimulating than painful.

"Saix…" Xemnas was panting as Saix lapped up the blood that trickled from his throat. "Why don't we continue this somewhere with more support?" Saix was already starting to tear away the front of Xemnas' cloak, longing for more blood. Xemnas caught Saix's hands before he could go further and smirked at the snarl he received. "My bed. Now."

* * *

><p>Axel shook his leg nervously, unfolding and refolding his arms, shifting his weight left and right in his seat.<p>

"Would you like some tea? I could make you something to help you relax."

"No thanks." Axel said to the stitched woman watching him with worry.

He looked around the room once again. The dark medieval themed lab almost made him run out with Demyx when he first followed Jack in. He regretted it instantly and really wished he had had another choice of short notice scientist to work with than the wheel chaired, trash can headed looney Dr. Finkelstein. The way he mumbled about Demyx looking like a desecrated corpse almost made him burn the entire place down, if it wasn't made of stone.

"Um…" Her name escaped him.

"Sally." She filled in as she put away some dead looking herbs on a small shelf.

"Yeah. How much longer do you think it'll be?" He had already been sitting there for about two hours.

"I'm not sure." Sally responded. "Your friend was really hurt and Dr. Finkelstein is very thorough in his work."

"You can say that again."

"Jack?"

Jack Skellington emerged from a dark shadowed hallway wiping his boney hands on his suit. He had joined the Dr., on the scientist's request, during the operation as an extra set of long hands.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Axel stood from his black leather waiting chair, which a spider quickly refilled with her webs.

"More or less." A soft whir buzzed in the room as Dr. Finkelstein joined the group.

"What do you mean more or less? Is my friend fine or not?" Axel nearly growled. He had refused to give them their names; he wasn't going to trust anyone from that world.

"If you would calm down." Finkelstein sneered. "We've run in to a bit of a complication, mainly due to him having no pulse, or a heart."

"Um…" Axel looked between the three. "That's… normal from where we're from…"

"Ah, very well. I assumed the beast that attacked him had torn his heart out. That changes things." Finkelstein twisted the joystick of his chair so he would turn around.

"Wait, the no heart thing doesn't bother you?" Axel asked with surprise.

"Not really." Finkelstein answered.

"Not everyone here has beating hearts." Sally informed. "Vampires, ghosts, tree ghouls."

"And skeletons too." Jack added with a smile. "We are all dead after all."

"Right…" Though their heartless situation was different from his and Demyx's. "Anyway, how does that change things for my friend?"

"Since he has no heart to replenish the blood he lost I'll have to make it myself. Though given the time it takes it might be pointless." Finkelstein started to drive away but was stopped by Axel blocking his path.

"Could you explain what that last statement meant?" Axel growled.

"Oh you are a ray of sunshine, aren't you" Finkelstein responded more with amusement than fear of Axel's threat. "He's in hypovolemic shock. Even with the IV pumping fluids in to him without a proper heart to replace the blood he lost and raise his blood pressure to normal, he'll die. And at the state he's in I don't have enough time to analyze his blood and replicate it. Have you ever considered him maybe in a living zombie model?"

"No, you are not experimenting on him! We get enough of that back home! Wait!" Axel grabbed the back of the departing wheel chair to stop the Dr. once again. "I can just take him home now and have him finished up there. We have a scientist there who knows how to make our blood easy."

"Yes that could work, if you want him to die even faster. You honestly don't understand anything do you? He's in shock. He can't be moved or he'll die. Did that make it through this time?"

"Grrr… what if I bring the blood here? Would that work?" Axel really had to keep himself from setting a blaze.

"Hmm." Finkelstein took a pocket watch from his coat pocket. "If you get it here within twenty minutes. That's about as much time he has left. Then he'd-"

He was talking to himself then. Axel had teleported away.

Said urgent Nobody had whisked away to the Castle That Never Was in desperation to find the Chilly Academic.

"Vexen! Vexen!" He pounded heavily, urgently on the chilly door. He most likely was waking up more Nobodies than the Academic within the room. "Vexen! Vex-gah!" His hands froze over cementing him to the door. "Hey!"

The door swung open pulling Axel inwards with it. Vexen, groggy and hair matted but still able to present his sneer of disappointment, huffed at his caught nuisance. "Do you mind, Eight? I was sleeping."

"Listen I don't have time to respect the elderly right now, I need your help." Axel said quickly.

Vexen sighed slowly and folded his arms. "Why?"

"Because Demyx is dying!"

"No I meant, why did it have to be me you chose to bother?" Vexen rubbed his forehead.

"Look complain all you want to me later but now's not the time!"

"Exactly. Now's not the time for anything. Good night." Vexen made to close the door.

"Please! Come on he doesn't have much time!" Axel pleaded.

"Find someone else." Vexen yawned.

"There is no one else!" With a hot burst Axel's flames freed him from the ice pinning him to the door. "Only you can make the blood he'll die without so what do I have to do to get you to Halloween Town within the next fifteen minutes to save him!?" Axel held the collar of Vexen's night shirt tightly, distressed.

"Well."

"Yes!? Come on just torture me already! Go!"

Vexen grinned wickedly. "I need test subjects for something I've been working on. If you, Nine and Eleven could assist I might be persuaded to leave my warm bed to aide in your near death enjoying friend."

"Fine whatever just go!" Axel shoved Vexen back in his room. "Demyx has like ten minutes left now! Get going!"

"I could, if you tell me where in Halloween Town he is."

"Grrrr! He's in Dr. Finkelstein's lab! Just tell them the red haired guy sent you with the blood."

"Fine fine." Vexen waved and slammed the door closed.

Axel stared at the door. He should have followed Vexen, he needed to, but knowing the cold scientist it would have annoyed him and slowed him down. He sighed and ran his hand through his spiked hair. "I'll check in later. Right now I think I better tell Marly." If he kept what was happening from the gardener he'd get hung once his powers returned.

He turned and headed towards Marluxia's room. Marluxia was fast asleep hugging his body pillow tight to curve with it. Luther, too, slept soundly on the night stand next to the bed. Ignorant of the time Axel picked the lock to the room and crunched over the grass floor.

"Marly. Marly." Axel whispered as he shook his pink haired friend. "Marly!" Marluxia snorted but refused to wake. "Hardhead."

A soft growl caught his attention. Luther was the one who had awoken from Axel's pestering, and he wasn't pleased seeing him disturbing his care taker.

"Oh great. Guard plant. Now's not the time, dandelion. I need him to wake up for a real important reason, and I mean it this time."

Luther continued to growl.

"Right, you hate me." Axel spotted one of Luther's yellow leaves just barely clinging to his stem body. "And you're about to hate me more." With a swift cat like strike Axel tugged the yellow leaf with a light click free from Luther who, in turn, made him hiss and try to bite the fingers daring to touch him. "This should do it." Axel lit the leaf with only a touch of his fingers so that it burned with a slow fire. He held the smoking leaf under Marluxia's nose. He waited as Marluxia inhaled the smoke then stood back as the Assassin sat up straight in bed.

"Axel out of my garden now!"

"Don't assume I'm setting things on fire." Axel crumpled the smoking leaf and tossed the burnt crisp in a small waste can.

"Huh?" Marluxia rubbed his eyes still half asleep.

"No time for confusion. We have to go to Halloween Town." Axel was in Marluxia's closet.

"Wait a minute—ack!" A cloak to the face muffled Marluxia.

"No time to wait either. The longer the wait the less time we have. Get dressed."

"Axel can you explain why? And where's Demyx?"

"He's the reason."

"He's the reason. He's the reason?" Marluxia moved the cloak aside and stood from his bed. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Well…"

The explanation was hard on Axel painful to relive, to see again before his eyes the bloody pulp Demyx had been mauled in to. By the way Marluxia's eyes widened in horror with each sick detail that poured from the shaking pyro, he was just as horrified.

"Luther, watch the room while I'm gone…"

The two teleported to Halloween Town as soon as Marluxia had his cloak zipped. But they were stopped outside the lab by Sally.

"Dr. Finkelstein doesn't want anyone in there, even me." Sally started to explain. "It looks like he and your friend have more problems to work around with your other friend."

"But we aren't just going to leave and not know what's happening!" Axel snapped.

"You can stay here in town. I'm sure Jack and I can find you two a place to stay for a couple of days while your friend is saved."

"But!"

"Axel." Marluxia calmly stopped his friend from further outburst with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We have no choice."

"But… but…" Axel lowered his head in defeat.

"We'll stay. If you could keep us informed as much as possible we'd greatly appreciate it." Marluxia said.

Sally nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this chapter got a little bit, bloody. I have to say the persona I made for my version of Xemnas well, even I can't explain where that came from. I had stored away this version of him (which I only used twice prior for personal fics) and now that he's out an about, I better be careful. Now you can see why this is rated M. Though it is a tad fun to write. Should I do a fic about how Xemnas and Saix ended up in the situation they did? The idea I came up with well, to say it is unique. But anyway the plan is in motion, Demyx has been attacked so what will his future hold till the next full moon? Look forward for upcoming chapters my lovely readers! Until next time!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	3. Fate Sealed

Three days passed on slowly. On the morning of the fourth day a soft steady beeping happily accomplished its alarm's set duty only to be rewarded by a red blade of darkness straight through it. The blade lingered some before fading from the palm of a stirring Superior. He lay splayed under his sheets with spiked hair a tangled mess, but there was more hidden.

As he sat up the sheets slid from his naked frame. He groaned. Every square of his body was torn, ripped, bitten and coated with dry blood that would crack at the slightest movements. Xemnas flexed and winced at the dried blood in his wounds cracking apart, then grinned. He bent over causing the dried blood stitching together the triple tears on his back to rip apart in one quick, horrific snap. He was in agonizing pain. Each slight movement assaulted his body in a new form of abuse and he knew that fresh blood was starting to spill from his back once again. But he laughed. He laughed and laughed like a mad man rolling around in the remains of his slaughtered victims in a sick passion.

"Mmm… Superior?" Saix, who had been slumbering peacefully next to Xemnas, awoke to the call of the mad man. He sat up revealing that he, too, lacked any form of clothing under the sheets. "Superior!" He panicked seeing his leader's body destroyed, bleeding a new, laughing in splendor.

"Saix, look!" The blood crept steadily down Xemnas' arms. "Look! Isn't it glorious? Just relish in how much blood can come out after three nights! It's marvelous!"

"Superior, I'm going to go find Four." Saix gently pushed his Superior down on his side having smelled the acidic scent radiating from Xemnas' back. Xemnas remained staring at his bleeding forearms with a wide grin with the occasional soft chuckle creeping from his throat. Saix stepped from the bed and searched amongst the shreds on the floor for any sort of wearable attire. He found his cloak with a few tears down the side but it would do. He slipped it on and teleported quickly.

Xemnas rolled on to his back and his laughs cut off mid breath at the sheets touching his bleeding wound. It was agony. A blissful agony. He pressed his back harder against the mattress, moaning at the self-inflicted pain. "Glorious."

Saix returned in a whir of darkness and with a look of confusion. "Four isn't here."

"Oh?" Xemnas grinned. He didn't want to be healed so soon anyway. "Why ever not?"

"I'm not sure. He left a note saying he'd return but it's dated from three days ago." Saix answered.

"You mean at the start of wolf's time?" Xemnas rolled on to his stomach.

Saix winced at the sight of crimson tainting over Xemnas' back. "Yes… possibly Eight could have-"

"Come find him to fix the mess you did? I can see why. Just look at these?" Xemnas ran a finger down a long scar following the length of his arm.

"Superior, I told you I should have left. I'm a monster."

"Oh yes, a real animal! Those three nights were wonderful! Why did I ever allow you to leave me during the full moon?"

"Because I killed-"

"Oh right right, that little thing." Xemnas pushed himself up, gasped at the pain that spiked deep in his core and collapsed back on his sheets. "Ahh…" He had forgotten of a more personal pain the blue wolf had inflicted upon him. "We're out of practice, Saix. I don't remember it hurting as much long ago."

"Superior, you should rest. I'll do what I can until Four returns." Saix opened a dark portal to the medical room to obtain the proper tools to help his Superior, but he was stopped by a grip on his sleeve.

"No. I want you to stay here." Xemnas said lowly.

"But Superior-gt!"

Even in his weakened position, Xemnas still had the power to show command. The tip of his blade burned in to Saix's wrist. He held a blank look as he summoned more darkness in to a deadlier blade that scorched the wolf's white skin till a pungent aroma of cooked flesh burned the senses.

"S-s-superior…" The touch of the concentrated darkness burned more than an open flame, more than a whip, it felt like it was melting his very flesh.

"Are you going to leave me?" Xemnas asked coldly.

"N-no." The scent of burning flesh was making him sick.

"Good boy." Xemnas released Saix and dismissed his weapon. His arm hung limp over the bed, aching from more wounds that had torn open in his attack. Saix snapped his hand back to look over his wrist. It was burned in a dark, pulsating swelling mass; the darkness in him had started to boil. "It will heal. Now, lay next to me."

Saix took one last look to his wrist, sighed then lay next to Xemnas slowly as a dog would with its owner. "S-superior you still need to be taken care of."

"Oh you took care of me plenty." Xemnas pat Saix's hair. He missed the longer length, but he preferred the return of the soft touch. "So much I can barely move."

"That's not what I meant. I meant-"

"I know." Xemnas ran his finger in circles around the point of Saix's ear. "Once Four returns then I'll cooperate. Until then I'll remain like this."

"But…" Saix sighed. "Very well." There was no point trying to convince Xemnas in this state.

"Finally you understand." Xemnas felt his head lighten. "Nn… Saix, once Four starts working on me, I want you to follow our friend to be. Watch him, see if he's changed. I want to know everything." His hand fell from Saix.

"Superior?" Saix looked to his leader with worry.

"Oh, and if Four asks… tell him I brought you back… he knows…" His eyes felt heavy. They closed slowly as his mind slipped in to a blissful memory of three nights past.

* * *

><p>Axel starred out the glassless window of the small stone house he and Marluxia had been staying in for some days then. The home was situated on a small hill leading towards the forest so from the window all he could see was the cobblestone path which he kept a watch on non-stop. No one important had gone down that path, just a creepy looking clown and three annoying brats. He sighed.<p>

A light barking echoed across the single floor home. Jack's ghostly dog with the glowing pumpkin nose, Zero, had come for another visit. Axel groaned. He didn't need to see the dog; he needed to see its owner. Zero glided over to Axel with a rib bone held in his mouth. Unknown to Axel, Jack had asked Zero to keep an eye on the two concerned friends as he aide Finkelstein and the new scientist with the patient. Zero sensed sincere calmness from the pink haired one but the one who always stared out the window, nothing but bitterness.

"Leave me alone." Axel huffed at the hovering phantom dog next to him. He was tired of this constant cycle.

Zero tilted his head and hovered closer giving a muffled bark behind the bone.

"I'm not going to play with you. Especially not with some bone whose owner could, for all I know, come after me."

Zero remained ignorant of Axel's claim only wanting to cheer up the distressed red head.

"Grr…"

"Just throw the bone once."

"Well look whose back." Axel said as Marluxia entered the room holding a basket filled with different types of black and grey plants.

"Well look who still hasn't moved." Marluxia replied with an equally dissatisfied glare as he set his basket down on a steel table.

Axel huffed, folded his arms and looked back out his window. "I can't believe you."

"And what can't you believe?" Marluxia asked with hands on his hips.

"That you can just go wandering about like we don't have a friend dying."

"Axel, I can't just sit here and panic. I need to distract myself so I stay calm. Besides, Sally knows about some of the plants around here and their tricks that even I didn't know existed."

"And that too. How could you get so cozy with something from this world?"

"You're letting one ill-mannered character cloud your judgment on everyone else here who are actually pretty nice characters."

"I'm not trusting anyone here because I actually care about Demyx."

Marluxia sighed. "And here we go again. Zero, could you give us a moment? Hot head here needs to cool down."

With a light yip Zero phased through the wall bone and all.

"This world makes no sense." Axel muttered.

"Axel." Marluxia turned his grumpy friend around to face him. "You can't stay like this."

"I can, and I will." Axel turned to the window once again.

"But worrying like this isn't good for you." Marluxia turned Axel back to him.

"I don't care. I can't just forget what happened."

"It's not about forgetting, it's about calming yourself down and accepting it."

"I can't live in the pansy fields like you."

Marluxia glared. "You aren't the only one who has suffered hardships around here. I've lost my powers, Demyx has obviously been put through a whole bunch of crap thanks to his bad luck, and who knows what else has gone on to the others in the Organization we don't know about. You can't just sit here and be bitter till the sun shines again. Things just can't be achieved that easy. Everyone knows that and puts up with it. And just think, would Demyx want you to be acting like this?"

Axel's eyes widened. He ground his teeth and folded his arms. "Don't pull that card on me."

"I'm not pulling anything. I'm asking you if Demyx would like to see you all bitter and pouty like this."

Axel sighed heavily knowing he had been beat. "No. He'd try to cheer me up, like that ghost dog was trying to do."

"So if you know that, why are you still like this? I know the relationship you two have is deeper than the one with mine, but it still doesn't give you an excuse to forget how Demyx would react. So why are you still doing it?"

Axel remained silent for several minutes, only the rustling of branches outside scratching against stone sounding before he finally spoke again. "A promise."

"Hm?" Marluxia arched a brow.

"I made him a promise, long ago. If I can't keep it then I'll fail from when I first said he was my friend."

"A promise, huh? I won't ask what it was about, but I do want you to think about it differently. Whatever it was, don't think only of him, think of you too. Because without you then there won't be a need for him." Marluxia stated.

As much as Axel hated to admit when he was proven wrong, everything Marluxia had said was true with little fight to be found. "Fine." Axel half huffed, half sighed.

Marluxia smiled and pat Axel's cheek. "And this is why I'm the older brother passing on my wisdom to my two younger and clueless brothers."

"Don't push it." Axel glare and bitterness was now directed towards Marluxia's smug grin.

"Umm, excuse me?" Sally was at the window looking through at the little friendly bickering scene.

"Oh, Sally, how-"

"Is he okay?" Axel interrupted Marluxia earning himself a glare from the pink haired florist.

"That's what I'm here about, actually. Your friend Vexen and the Dr. are confident he's going to be well."

"Great. That means I can go see him now right?" Axel was already climbing through the window.

"Just a moment." Sally stopped Axel from continuing his way by a hand to his arm lightly. "There's more I need to tell you."

"Tell me on the way."

"But…"

"Axel I think you should listen to her." Marluxia, who had voted on going through the front door, called out to Axel.

"But it's been like four days! I think we can manage multitasking now can't we?"

"Axel." Marluxia spoke with a tone like a parent scolding their stubborn child.

"Grrrrrr! Fine! What is it?" Axel gave in, though his impatience grew more fierce.

"Last night, an odd thing happened." Sally started. "It seemed that your friend wasn't going to make it through the night, he barely was from when they started working on him. But then suddenly it was like… a miracle. He took to the treatment and he's even awake now."

"That… doesn't sound normal." Marluxia seemed just as confused as Sally, which is more that can be said about the rash Axel.

"That's cool, let's go see him." Axel trotted on quickly leaving the two in the dark.

"But… I think he should show more concern for this. The professors even didn't know what to say." Sally looked nervous.

"It'll be okay." Marluxia smiled and started to follow Axel. "Though I'm not going to hide my concern like he is. Thanks again, Sally. You've been a real big help to us while we were hear. It means a lot."

Sally nodded slowly. Once the two were gone over the hill Zero phased up from the ground next to her. He barked, tilting his head at now a third concerned feeling he sensed.

"Oh, Zero." Sally said softly. "I have an oddly bad feeling."

"Well then, Dr., I must say just by looking at the work you have displayed here you must emerge yourself in some of the forbidden arts most scientists wouldn't even dare to, or call it a sin." Vexen said.

"Aha. It is a hobby of mine. The young Sally you saw, you see, I made her." Dr. Finkelstein boosted.

"Amazing. She functions incredibly. I too tried my hand at creating life but my facilities could never allow me the functions I needed to create something of the sorts."

"Mmm, yes, but she's flawed. Too free a spirit."

"Ah, a problem indeed. Maybe if you were to adjust her some along the cerebral-"

"Hey!"

Both Vexen and Finkelstein stopped their conversation to look at the pyro now standing down below.

"Vexen! Vexen!"

"The lab echoes enough without having your wail cracking the cobblestone." Vexen called down to the red head.

Axel looked then found Vexen up over him looking down from the top floor over the rusting railing. "Vexen where is he? Sally said he was awake."

"You see? She went and told them before we asked of her to go. Must have been spying, the blasted girl. I should have checked that soul before putting it in her." Finkelstein snorted.

"I'll take care of him. We'll talk later." Vexen said. Finkelstein clicked his tongue and wheeled off to his smaller lab on the floor.

"Vexen!"

"Yes." Vexen sighed heavily. "He is awake. He shouldn't be because of the condition he's been in, but he has healed like it was a simple scrape."

"Can I see him?" Axel was already starting his climb up the spiraling stairs.

"Very well. You won't do as I say otherwise." Vexen's tone was layered with annoyance but the faster he attended to Axel's whim, the sooner he and Finkelstein could continue their conversation and maybe even start an experiment together. "He's in the third room." He slipped in the room to wait for Axel.

"Demyx…"

"Axel?" Marluxia had finally caught up with Axel.

"Marly come on!" Axel was halfway up the stairs. With a low sigh Marluxia hurriedly traversed the stone stairs to catch up with the eager Axel.

"Axel you should prepare yourself for what he could look like. He might be awake, but he might still be in horrible shape."

"Anything would be better than what he and I were forced to suffer that night. All that blood and the way he was just limp in my arms. I don't care what he looks like now. I'm just glad I can see him again." He said that, but Axel still hesitated at the grey wood door. What could he expect to see? What would his friend look like?

"Axel?"

"I'm okay. I just… for anything." With a deep breath he held the gold knob in his hand, turned, and pushed.

"Axel!" Tall met short in a slamming, choking hug as Demyx held his friend tightly around the neck while pressing his face to his chest.

"D-Demyx?" Axel froze, door handle still in hand.

"Demyx?" Marluxia was equally surprised.

"Marly!" Demyx switched the squeezing hug to his pink haired friend now. Axel was able to get a good look at him now. Nothing. Absolutely nothing showed that Demyx three days ago was torn apart or was barely making it through the nights till then. He was his usual fluid self with no scars, stitches, abrasions, anything. Like the attack never happened.

"What crap is this?" Axel, rather than be happy his friend had made a full recovery, was pissed. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"We did what we could." Vexen stated. "He almost faded last night but now-"

"Now it's like nothing happened." Marluxia finished. He looked down at the sandy blonde top under his chin. "But how?"

"Sally said he was awake. She didn't say anything about him moving or walking around. Did you shove his brain in to a new body?" Axel glared at the icy scientist.

"Absurd. I wouldn't waste that type of genius on him." Vexen said smugly.

"Why you-"

"Axel." Marluxia stopped Axel before a fight could start between ice and fire. He held a worried Demyx close to him in a tight embrace. "If you two didn't do anything, then why is he suddenly like this?"

"For once it seems I can't figure it out, and neither can the Dr.. We ran other tests but nothing. Count yourself lucky, though. If this hadn't happened then, well, have you ever considered cloning?"

"Out!" Axel pointed a flaming finger to the door. Vexen smirked.

"Ah, the short fuse." He passed with no fear of Axel's fiery threat to and out the door. "Do leave once you are done. Oh and Nine, do try to avoid near death extravaganzas. But if you can't, at least try to do them here." Vexen chuckled darkly as he closed the door behind him.

"Damn snowman." Axel snorted.

"Demyx, are you alright?" Marluxia pushed from Demyx so he could get a better look at him.

"Yeah." Demyx answered. "I feel like I just woke up from a long nap. An uncomfortable one too. That grave pit was a bad idea to sleep in."

"So I'm guessing you don't know why you're a miracle?" Axel asked.

Demyx shook his head. "No. And even if I did know, I don't remember."

"What don't you remember? Getting attacked?" Axel asked.

"No… I remember running… claws… then waking up and Vexen and Finkelstein being shocked about it. It took them explaining as I healed for me to remember why I was running."

"Yeah some monster was after you. Wait, while you healed?" Axel scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"The miracle thing I'm guessing you're talking about." Demyx cleared. "I couldn't feel it since Vexen had my body drugged out but I could see it." Demyx pushed down the shoulder of the blue shirt Axel had brought in a bundle of clothes to dress Demyx in since his cloak had been bloodied and destroyed. His shoulder, which once looked like a 3D science model of the arm muscle, was as smooth as ever with no visible scars or blemishes. "It had stitches but then the stitches just… fell off and it looked like this. Anywhere I was patched up looks normal. Even where I was pierced in my stomach and back." He lifted his shirt to show them. Just as he said. A smooth stomach and back. "It's like my body erased what happened." He fixed his shirt.

"Does… anyone know why?" Marluxia had no idea how to process this.

"That's why they did more tests on me; to see if anything could explain why I stated healing once I woke up. Nothing."

"I bet it has something to do with the monster that attacked you." Axel huffed.

"Why would you think that?" Marluxia asked.

"Was Demyx magic before that thing tore in to him?"

"Well… no."

"My point. Dem. You sure you don't remember anything? Maybe that monster had some venom or something it injected you with that gave you this weird disease when he attacked you."

"Axel I told you I don't. And you guys shouldn't get worked up about it. It only happened once. When they drew my blood, don't worry they were sure I was well enough for that, the puncture wound didn't heal."

"Then I bet you Vexen pumped you with some experiment of his and was so surprised it worked and didn't kill you he didn't want to tell us anything." Axel accused.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Marluxia asked with folded arms.

"It wouldn't be the first time he experimented on us… or the last." Axel hoped Marluxia didn't hear his mutter at the end. "Right, Dem?"

"Mm…" Demyx was rubbing the back of his head seeming to be lost in a deep thought.

"Dem?"

"Oh, sorry I just… started thinking about my healing and then I started to remember something I think happened in between what I think I remember."

"Huh?"

"Like what?" Marluxia asked with curiosity.

"I remember… a field." Demyx started. "A huge, open field that just went on for miles and miles, like it was never ending. The grass was so tall it went up to my hips; that was the only type of vegetation I could see. And also there were these bright white glowing fireflies that really stuck out since the sky was a dark night blue and everything seemed to have a shade of blue cast over them, like if there was a blue light bulb screwed over the place. But… that's all I remember. I blacked out again."

"Demyx, are you sure that wasn't just a dream?" Marluxia was entertained by Demyx's description of the magical field, but such a place seemed one of dreams.

"I don't know… maybe… it felt pretty real though…"

"You probably just need to get out of here; get some fresh air, some colour. I know I'm dying to get out of this dark place. Three nights is enough for me." Axel snorted and opened a dark portal with the wave of his hand.

"I-I guess… maybe." Demyx put on one of his bright smiles, though this one seemed a bit forced.

"Well come on then." Axel, the most eager to leave, went through the portal first. Demyx went to follow but Marluxia stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Demyx, are you okay? I know a fake smile when I see it."

"I… well… I am a bit confused and… scared you can say." Demyx sighed softly. He could have lied to Marluxia, but he was tired.

"Demyx if anything just tell us. Don't let us, especially Axel, believe everything is okay. If you had seen how crazy he was being stuck here not knowing if you'd make it or not. It's not healthy for anyone to worry like that. It'd be better if you told us if you have something to say, okay?" Marluxia ruffled Demyx's flat, soft hair free of the blood that once clung to it.

"Alright." Demyx nodded.

"Oh you're still here! Wonderful!" Jack Skellington entered the room followed by Sally and Zero. "Sally told me you were well and could be leaving soon. I'm glad I caught you in time. Well, at least for two of you."

"Oh, umm…" Demyx had forgotten the name of the skeleton man who ruled Halloween Town.

"Jack." Marluxia helped him. "Did you need something before we left?"

"Sally wanted to give you something, and Zero and I wanted to see how you were. You were quite the corpse when I found you and your other friend."

"Jack." Sally lightly pushed the towering skeleton, a warning to watch what he said.

"Oh but, I'm glad you are well now. That's really what matters. Right Zero?"

Zero yipped his agreement. Sally approached Demyx and Marluxia.

"I'd like you to have this." To Demyx she handed an ebony branch with raven coloured prickly leaves sticking every which way from it.

"What's this?" Demyx looked over the odd small branch.

"When you are in need to know the most, pluck two leaves and touch the third, and all will come to sight." Sally explained vaguely. She handed Marluxia his collection of herbs he had collected. "And don't forget these."

"Oh thanks! I almost did in all the excitement." Marluxia took the basket from Sally. "Thank you."

"Yeah… thanks." Demyx was still at a lost about the branch, more so with Sally's explanation.

"You're welcome anytime in town." Jack smiled his skeleton grin as he waved his boney hand.

"We'll see when we can come by again. Bye." Marluxia passed through the portal.

"Say hello to your red haired friend for us." Jack said.

"I will." Demyx nodded. Zero glided up to Demyx and barked his high pitched yip, nose glowing bright. "Oh, so that's what this is for. Thanks." He nodded to Zero and followed through just as the portal started to close. Sally couldn't help but sigh. Even with the help she offered, she wasn't sure things would go well for them.

* * *

><p>Vexen heard the portal close from outside the room and sighed in relief.<p>

"Finally." He said to himself. "Now maybe I can study Finkelstein and do my own mutations." Vexen turned to proceed down to Finkelstein's top floor lab but instead yelped and jumped against the railing at the pair of yellow eyes he ran in to. "What? Seven?"

"Good morning, Four." Saix said coolly. He had switched to a none torn cloak and fixed his appearance from the wild hound back to the strict second in command; prim and proper with hands held distinctively behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Vexen glared, not appreciating having been frightened. "Shouldn't' you be-"

"It seems you are free now, excellent. The Superior in in need of your assistance." Saix cut off Vexen and raised a hand to open a portal.

"My assistance? Well whatever it is he wants-"

"Might I remind you, Four," Saix's eyes narrowed and he grinned a feral wolf grin where his sharp canines were able to gleam from the chandelier above. "that if you defy what I say it is a direct presentation of mutiny towards the Superior. If I return without you, well, I will return for you, but you won't be returning to the Castle. Do you understand, Four?"

Vexen nostril's flared at the threat and his bitter hate shone in glimmers in his icy eyes. "Hot off your run and you still want to kill?"

Saix only shrugged. "Superior's order." With a snap the portal opened. "Shall we?"

With a dissatisfied huff Vexen pushed past Saix and entered the portal. In the brief instance he and Saix touched he was able to place a pinch of his ice which was starting to grow hungrily over the warmth of Saix's arm. Saix smirked. With a firm grip he broke the ice chunk clear off in to fine crystals that splayed down in small clinks on the cobblestone floor. "Pathetic." Then he too entered the portal.

Back in Xemnas' room Vexen waited with folded arms and a chilly glare. "What is it that he wants?"

"He's in his bed. You should understand once you see." Saix answered while keeping his look away from the heap bundled up on Xemnas' bed.

Vexen arched a blonde eyebrow. "See?"

"Do I have to make you go and see?" Saix nearly growled.

"My, your attitude just gets worse." Vexen dropped his arms and cautiously approached the bed. He very well knew that some of Xemnas' plots he was involved in could be potentially dangerous. There was one particular plot he should have kept his heart out of. At the bed's edge he paused, looked back to the blue haired Nobody who still refused to look his way, then uncovered the heap. "By Kingdom Hearts…"

Xemnas was still asleep. His breathes were slow and deep. With each deep breath his back bobbed lightly. The blood had stopped slipping from the many cuts to his dark skin and had started to dry again. It should have been painful, but Xemnas slept with a smile. The only one who felt pain was the blue wolf who caused this who was refusing to see his beaten Superior. Vexen felt horrified.

"What in Hearts' name did this?" Vexen asked while looking over the deepest wound on Xemnas, the triple shreds to his back, at how deep they went and just what they did.

"The what doesn't matter. All you need to know is how to aide him." Saix answered.

"Well I can't rightly do that or anything without knowing what did it. If it was poisonous I'd have to make an antidote."

"Tch. As if the Superior would allow something to poison him. You speak as if he were weak." Saix replied and folded his arms. "He wouldn't allow anything to attack him."

"Yes I know our Superior is incredibly potent to destroy before being destroyed, but obviously that wasn't the case this time now was it?"

Saix snorted. "It wasn't something poisonous. That's all I'll tell you."

"Well thank you so much for the incredible information. I appreciate-wait."

Saix arched a brow. "What now?"

"These cuts here on his waist, I recognize these. The depth, placement, shape…"

"They're wounds from being attacked. What difference does it make what they look like?" Saix held his pissed tone but in his mind worry stated to creep.

"They matter because I stitched these closed several times long ago." Vexen looked to Saix with a deep glare. "The Superior wasn't attacked by force, he allowed himself to be willingly. He let you free again."

Saix, whose nails had been digging in to his arms barred his teeth that was accompanied with a low growl.

"Didn't I warn him, the both of you, that it wasn't safe for you to roam free after what happened?"

Saix stayed quiet.

"This attack on the Superior is worse than the ones before. You've gotten stronger. With every shift of the moon you come closer to killing him."

"He's the one who forced me to stay!" Saix snapped. His canines were long, eyes already starting to change bright and hair getting shaggy.

Vexen stepped back slightly but maintained his sour glare. "You're less in control after the nights as well. Your Berserker blood seems to be growing more hostile. And it's because of the thirst for blood you have now allowed it to crave."

Saix shook his head, inhaled deeply and tried to calm himself. "The Superior was the one who had me stay. I was ready to leave to my safety zone." He tried to speak calmly.

"And why did he have you stay? If I remember correctly I specifically told him his body wouldn't be able to handle you at the way you keep growing wilder."

"He has his reasons."

"Like what?"

"You don't have to know."

"Oh sure, I don't have to know anything but I do have to clean up the mess you make."

Saix grit his teeth. He wanted to tackle Vexen, pin him under him, tear in to him with his curved claws to feel the Academic's cold blood drip down over his skin, to taste its pungent flavor he could smell then radiating from his heat. But it wasn't him, really, who wanted that. The remnants of his full moon Berserker side that had yet to return to the moon was hungry for fresh flesh.

"The Superior only needs you to aide him now. Nothing more."

"I refuse until I know why you are not where you should be." Vexen crossed his arms stubbornly.

Saix winced. He felt the familiar sensation of three nights past again. It was mild, but it still held control. "Just… do it."

"No." Vexen stuck his nose in the air.

"Four." Saix growled.

"Growl and grumble all you want. I'm just as stubborn as y-ack!"

Saix couldn't hold it anymore. He lunged at Vexen and pinned him to the wall behind him. he snarled a warning not to move. He didn't look like his Full Moon Berserker self, more like a wilder version of his typical Berserker mode. He dug his nails deep in to Vexen's wrists and pressed his nose to his throat sniffing for the best spot to bite.

"S-see!? Y-you have no control!" Vexen struggled but the larger Berserker held him down with ease. "If you had just listened-gck!" Saix's slick tongue was on his throat marking where he planned to pierce with his fangs. "That's it!" Vexen summoned five ice spikes over them. Four sliced in to Saix's shoulders, two for each shoulder, and one cut down his exposed cheek.

Saix growled and lurched back from the Academic.

Vexen worked quickly before Saix could remove the spikes and really kill him. he froze Saix's feet to the ground with a thick, solid chunk of ice. Saix growled, stuck in place no matter how much he thrashed. He raised his arms to try and smash the ice but Vexen quickly froze the fists with their own chunk of ice. The weight was more than Saix could hold and he fell back, his body now bent backwards. He snarled, growled, snapped and thrashed, but he was trapped. Vexen sighed, sat in a nearby chair and waited while looking at the damage done to his wrists. A little ice over them for now would do.

The Berserker would leave Saix once it sees it is trapped with no means of escape, no one to hunt or blood to drink. Just like when Saix leaves to his place of safety. Vexen waited and watched the mad Berserker's thrashes slow steadily and eventually stop. The room was silent for a good ten minutes.

"…Four…" Saix's voice was hoarse.

"Hm?" Vexen looked bored.

"Release me…" Saix said after a short pause.

"Depends. Are you going to try and eat me again?" Vexen stood and approached the stomach up wolf.

"…It's gone. I felt it leave."

"Are you sure?"

"It won't return… till next month."

"I'll release you. But if you attack me again I'm freezing you. Solid." Vexen waved his hand and the blocks of ice broke apart, as did the spikes. Saix fell on to his back but didn't move. His hands and feet had gone numb from being trapped in the ice and blood still seeped from the cut on his face. "Let me guess, you want me to stitch you up too?"

"No." Saix answered. "It'll heal. Nn.." He winced. Just as he said, the cut on his face stopped bleeding then, like a smudge that was being wiped clean, the skin stitched itself back together in a flawless seam void of evidence of it having been cut just moments before. Saix sighed. "The only good about this is the healing once it's over."

"Healing once it's over…" Vexen's eyes widened. "When exactly does this healing thing of yours happen?"

"If you must know," Saix tried moving his hands which he felt warmth start to return to. "it only happens after the Full Moon Berserker leaves. It heals what was hurt in the takeover, to some extent. I assume it's a repayment for allowing use of my body."

"I see…" The pieces were falling together. "I know why the Superior had you stay."

"Do you now?" Saix was starting to have feeling in his feet again.

"To infect an innocent Nobody with your curse. Just how low will the Superior go?"

Saix closed his eyes. "The Superior has his reasons. It's best to go with them rather than defy them."

"What could he possibly want out of this?"

"Maybe if you stay quiet about all this, you'll earn the privilege to know. Now why don't you go do what you were originally brought here for?"

Vexen wanted to say more, but what could he say? Whatever Xemnas was planning he couldn't stop it, it was already in motion. "Proceed with caution." Vexen sighed and went to see what he could do about Xemnas.

"…Caution…" Saix raised his arm and pulled the sleeve down with his teeth. The black swell from when Xemnas had burned him greeted him in a way that almost mocked him. "There is no caution, when you're his pet."

* * *

><p>AN: Good day to you my lovely readers. With college coming to an end it's been hard finding time to write. But I have been managing where I can. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but that keeps a good flow without it just being a drabble. Anyway, on to the analysis part. Seems that the full moon has infected Demyx. But what will it do to him? That's for future chapters. And Saix is having his own problems to deal with as well. Ah, what the Organization has to put up with. Until next time!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
